Christmas Spirit
by lilalexis131
Summary: A crush she believes to be unreturned leaves Haruhi feeling no Christmas Spirit this season, and no matter what Santa could bring her, theres only one thing she could possibly want. The only question is, will she get it, or be left miserable? Songfic


Haruhi sighed softly as she looked around the clubs room quietly, the room decked out all in rich reds and silvers and whites, only the best for the precious princesses that visited them…or so Tamaki had told her when she had walked into the room after classes were over for the day, then promptly shoved into the dressing room at the back of the clubs room to change into something ridiculous that fit with the theme for the day. While she was changing, all Tamaki did was chatter away about what the plans were for the day and how they were going to entertain their guests. She was only saved by the twins' crashing something outside of the room and, Tamaki being the club president, had to leave to see 'what those darn devils did'.

With Christmas being only a few weeks away, she couldn't blame everyone for being to excitable. Normally this time of the year put everyone in good spirits. But not Haruhi. She had a feeling she was going to be in for a miserable holiday. She sighed softly and looked across the club room and spotted the slim raven haired man easily. Away from the commotion of the guests and at a table by himself, he was easy to spot. Not to mention, the white tux and bright red tie stood out quite a bit in the rooms otherwise lowly lit room. She sighed again and just shook her head again, 'miserable indeed..' she thought quietly.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas There's just one thing I need I don't care about presents Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you. _

She must have lost herself in her musings for a few minutes because next thing she knew, said man of her affections and downfall of holiday cheer, was waving his hand in front of her face.

"Haruhi? Are you hearing me alright? I asked if you were okay" Kyouya asked, looking down at the brunette girl, frowning a little and pushing his glasses up a little. "It wouldn't do for you to get sick here…"He mused quietly looking over the girl quietly, noting how her face flushed a little.

"Sorry Senpai, I must have just spaced out for a few minutes. Is there something you wanted from me?" She asked, looking away from him and towards one of the two christmas trees that Mori had brought in from…actually, she had no idea where he got the trees from. Regardless, they were beautiful, and beautifully decorated, something she focused on instead of Kyouya.

"No, i was actually just checking to see if you were alright. I noticed you just standing and looking a little in pain, so I thought I should come and see if you were ill" Kyouya said quietly, still watching the girl then sighed, reaching out to touch her forehead. "You don't feel warm, so its not a fever. We can't have you acting strangely with customers, so if somethings bothering you, you should tell someone or myself" He said, then watched in slight amusement as her face turned a darker shade of red and she looked at him quickly.

"I…Im fine! Im going to make some more hot chocolate!" She nearly gasped out before darting away and towards the kitchen, set off to the side of the music room. "Damnit…"She groaned quietly, once in the safety of the kitchen. "Why him…?" She mumbled softly as she set about going to make herself some hot chocolate, and once more lost herself in thought about the raven.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about presents Underneath the Christmas tree I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas day I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you You baby_

"Haruhi." Kyouya spoke quietly, shutting the door behind him firmly and crossed his arms as he looked over the girl silently, a small frown etched on his face. "I have no idea whats going on but your going to tell me. Be glad its only me who noticed you acting strangely and not any of the other club members. Is someone threatening you? Or perhaps your father?" He asked, and rolled his eyes as he saw the girl startle and spin around to face him. "Well?"

"N-no! none of that!" She said shaking her head quickly. "Its nothing Kyouya-senpai. Honestly. Im just not…very cheery?"She asked looking up at him then away, flushing.

"Cut the crap. Be honest with me Haruhi…"He said lowly walking towards her. "something is bothering me and the sooner I figure it out, and it gets solved, the sooner you get back to acting normal, the better."

She closed her eyes tightly when she backed into the counter and swore softly shaking her head. "Its nothing…I promise…"She murmured softly, then bit her lip lightly.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do Baby all I want for Christmas is you You_

"Is it…that you don't trust me Haruhi?"He asked softly, placing on hand on the counter beside her and one under her chin to lift it. "Look at me. Is that it? You don't trust me enough to talk to me? I thought we were friends…"He murmured quietly, sounding almost hurt before sighing. "I suppose I can get Tamaki in here to speak with you…"He said then paused when her eyes opened wide and she exclaimed a quick "No!"

"Fine…then speak to me Haruhi…Whats bothering you. You didn't look alright in the club room, and you certainly don't look alright right now. Nothing has happened to you recently, and your father hasn't told me of anything bad happening around the holidays…so whats the matter?" He asked looking down at her before furrowing his brow a little when he saw her look conflict.

"I…Kyouya-senpai…its…nothing bad…its more…a crush on someone who won't return my feelings. Just something foolish" She whispered softly looking up at him quietly. "I was foolish enough to like someone who wouldn't notice someone like me, and now I'm suffering because of it, and because i have to see him everyday and i can't do anything about my crush…"She said quickly then looked away, fighting away another blush.

"Ah…so thats whats bothering you, is it…?" He asked softly then chuckled softly, moving his hand to her chin again. "Look at me, Haruhi" He said in a gentle, but firm voice, and smiled when she did as he asked.

"You never know unless you speak to that person you know…"He murmured before leaning down slowly, "And never thing that that person never notices you, because you might just be wrong…"He murmured before going to lightly kiss her.

_All the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa won't you bring me the one I really need Won't you please bring my baby to me _

Peppermint and spice assaulted her senses as Kyouya kissed her. He tasted sweet and spicy and the two together was intoxicating to Haruhi. She felt dizzy, yet overwhelmed with joy, and could only cling to Kyouyas shoulders as she kissed him back. She felt him pull back, and before she could protest, he was back and kissing her again, this time his head tilted at a different angle and his hands moved to her waist.

"Now…does this put you back in the christmas spirit?" Kyouya murmured against her lips gently as they slowly parted. He chuckled again when he saw her flush and stutter slightly. "Come on. Lets get back to the main room…We've been gone for a little while and they might get curious if were gone for much longer" He said softly pulling away completely and pushing his glasses up then took her hand quietly as he let her out of the room, the hot hot chocolate she made herself forgotten and cold.

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Oh I just want him for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby all I want for Christmas is You All I want for Christmas is you baby All I want for Christmas is you baby_

_A/N: So, this is literally just to piss someone off because i guess their going and reporting stories for copyright stuff and is targeting my friends work so me being the drama starter i can be, wanna see if they go after my stuff. and blah blah blah, if you think i own any of this, your funny. and this is really shittily written, i apologize. i haven't done any songfics in like ages._


End file.
